In all of North America
by Jayno
Summary: *Spoilers Big Brother* He pretended that he hadn't heard his boyfriend declaring that his brother was the best looking man in all of North America, pretended that it didn't hurt. It was one more thing that Cooper was better than him at. Rated T for safety


I just had to jump on the Big Brother bandwagon.

He pretended that he hadn't heard his boyfriend declaring that his brother was the best looking man in all of North America, pretended that it didn't hurt. It was one more thing that Cooper was better than him at. He was better looking than him, Kurt had said it. The person who Blaine cherished the most, the one thing that Blaine had that Cooper couldn't touch was gone. Kurt was now under the spell of Cooper Anderson. Cooper's master class was a joke. Blaine figured that if he did the exact opposite of what his brother said then he would be a pretty good actor. That didn't matter though, not really all that mattered was Kurt and how Blaine was losing him.

"Blaine" Kurt place his school books back into his locker "are you going to join us for senior ditch day?"

"No Kurt, I think I'll give it a miss." He looked down and played with the strap on his satchel "you don't want me there anyway." Blaine whispered the last part to himself.

Kurt reached over and grasped Blaine's hand "what's wrong?"

Blaine shrugged "this whole thing with Cooper is just" Blaine stopped thinking of the right words "a little stressful."

"Anything I can do?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

_You could spend ditch day with me, I need you right now Kurt _"Nah, I'll be fine."

A comfortable silence fell over the boys "So Cooper is amazing Blaine. I can't believe you don't talk about him."

"Y-yeah" Blaine smiled politely "he's great."

For the first time in their relationship Blaine completely tuned out to what Kurt was saying.

"Blaine, hun you okay?"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt "mhmm, I think I'm just gonna go find Coop."

Kurt bit his lip "Alright, I'll see you in Glee."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and turned to find Cooper. His conversation with his brother was as always all about Cooper, Blaine didn't give a damn about Transformers four, he just wanted a brother who didn't criticise everything he did and a boyfriend who didn't think he was useless and his brother was a god amongst men. Not even a round of beating the crap out of a punching bag made him feel better. He wasn't angry; not really, he was disappointed, scared and alone. In one last ditch attempt to rid himself of these feelings he headed to the auditorium. Plugging in I pod into the speaker system he turned up the volume and removed the vocals. Running onto the stage he belted out the words to Fighter. He knew that technically it wasn't his best performance, but right now he needed to get rid of these feelings. Images of everything Cooper had done to him flashed through his head. Every piece of criticism rang in his ears. Turning around to face the back of the stage his brothers face bombarded the wall of plasma screens. Blaine continued to sing, pouring every feeling he could into the song. The auditorium fell quiet; the only sound was Blaine's ragged breathing as he tried to catch his breath. Blaine looked up and saw his boyfriend walking towards the stage.

"That was great Blaine." Kurt stepped onto the stage. "What's wrong?"

Blaine placed his hands on his hips "I'm fine Kurt."

Kurt gripped the strap of his bag "To quote my Dad _Fine_ don't _sing like_ you just sung. Talk to me baby."

Blaine screwed up his face, he wanted to tell Kurt, but he didn't know how.

"It seems we're destined to have meaningful conversations on stages." Kurt joked thinking back to their conversation after Westside Story.

"Well, all the world's a stage."

Kurt smiled, even when he was upset Blaine still had a sense of humour.

"Kurt" Blaine took a tentative step towards his boyfriend. "My whole life has been lived in Cooper's shadow. Growing up I idolised him." He took a shaky breath "as I got older the criticisms he would give me got harsher. I was never good enough in his eyes. He was the one person who I wanted to just love me and he couldn't and then I met you." Blaine looked at his boyfriend who smiled at it. "And to spite my multiple screw ups you still cared for, you still fell in love with me." Blaine let his shoulders fall, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Kurt walked to stand in front of Blaine "there's more isn't there?"

Blaine groaned and clenched his fists. He nodded not trusting his voice to be calm. He began to pace up and down the stage taking deep breaths to calm himself. When he felt he was calm enough to not jump down Kurt's throat he turned to face him. "You were the one thing I had that he couldn't touch. My one perfect thing that he couldn't fault. Then Coop came back, and you were so smitten with him." Blaine shook his head "this is so stupid. You said that he was the best looking man in all of North America and that hit me right here" Blaine thumped his hand to his heart "I'm not jealous of him. I know he's straight. But now he has your admiration too. The way you looked and him Kurt. You've never looked at me like that before. I just want to be so much better for you, most days I fool myself into thinking that I can do it, but with Coop here, he reminds me of my place, reminds me that I will never be good enough." Tears started to well up in Blaine's eyes "He had you eating out of the palm of his hand. You wrote down every thing he said in that workshop. You know what? I'm just being stupid. Forget I said anything."

"Blaine, it's not stupid." Kurt slowly walked towards his boyfriend. "Baby, I am so sorry that you feel like that, I'm sorrier that I played a part in how you're feeling." Kurt moved forward and stood directly in front of Blaine. "I know that I said Cooper is the best looking guy in North America, but you" Kurt reached for Blaine's hands "you are so much more. You're gorgeous, sexy, beautiful" Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his chest "you're charming, talented, caring, articulate (despite what you think.) Blaine you are everything to me. Cooper has nothing on you baby. When it comes to me, you will never be in anyone shadows. I love you" Kurt placed a sweet, chaste kiss to Blaine's lips "one hundred Copper's pass me by but, I will always chose you, I will always love you." Kurt smiled "You'll always have me baby. Always."

"Kurt" Blaine surged forward and latched his lips onto Kurt's "I love you" he whispered against his lips. "I love you" He repeated over and over again as Kurt kissed away all his fears.

Kurt took a step back and smiled at his boyfriend as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Grabbing Blaine's hand he began to pull his off stage.

"Where we going?"

Kurt kept walking "I'm going to take you back to my house and show you how much you mean to me."

"What about Glee?"

"Screw Glee!" Kurt growled as he dragged Blaine out of the auditorium towards his car.

That's all she wrote, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
